Heart is lost without a Home
by Ponypotterwholocktaliaawesome
Summary: One Shot, Prussia is being all pouting and hating today, can you figure out why?


I gave this one-shot a stupid name cause It is too early, but I can't sleep. Just stuff I felt like writing at 1 in the morning, shouldn't be too long.

Disclaimer, I Don't own Hetalia!

Gilbert woke up and stared up at the plaster ceiling of the basement. Today wasn't like all the other days if the year. It was February 25. The day he hated the most.

It kinda really sucked actually. It was February for god's sake! A month supposed to be full of frost coated kisses and lacy heart cards declaring love. This month was supposed to be that last truly wintery month, for couples to love each other in the snow. People got cards in America wishing them a happy national wedding month, happy national black history month, heck, happy national grapefruit month. Sure, he got cards, but most were just in pity for the nation.

Ludwig was calling him from the top of the stairs, breakfast was ready. Gilbert didn't change and just trudged up into the kitchen in his tank top and boxers. His younger brother didn't say anything about his appearance, just "Morning Gilbert."

The albino stared at his pancakes, looking to see if he could find what he was missing in the puddles of maple syrup imported from Canada. Unfortunately, all he found where happy memories of him with his boyfriend, enjoying the month of February. It didn't help.

Instead of eating the fluffy cakes Germany had made for him normally, Prussia took his knife and repeatedly stabbed them till they fell a parts and lay in ruins on his plate. Then he took a spoon and ate the grains of pancake in the smallest spoonfuls possible. Maybe, he thought to himself, I can just take all day to eat this and I won't have to go through this day.

Unfortunately, it only took Gilbert two hours to eat his pancakes like that and when his finally cleared his plate, he still had 16 hours left in the day. Was God purposely making the day longer for him?

Gilbert skipped training with his brother and slunk back down to his room in the basement. Ludwig wouldn't do anything about it, not today. He flounced back onto his bed and gazed up at his ceiling again. From lands that covered 36,995 kilometers of Europe to a basement in his brother's house.

Gilbert noticed a slight vibration coming from under his covers somewhere. He answered the cell phone and was greeted with a light cheery voice from the other side.

"Hello, This is Elizabeta calling." Gilbert waited a moment before he responded, he didn't really want to talk to anyone right now but Liza wouldn't let him hang up.

"Hi Liza, what do you want?"

"Why do I have to want something from you to call? We are friends Gilbert." He almost smiled, no matter what his mood was, Hungary could almost always make him fell just a little bit better.

"What ever gave you such a crazy idea? I have never said in my life that you, Elizabeta, where my friend."

"Oh so I guess you don't want to hang out today?" Gilbert again paused. He didn't want to give effort today, no getting up, no training up, or no really talking. He did want support but wasn't feeling like trying to get it.

"I am good Liz, I am going to take-" The Hungarian women interrupted his refusal.

"Too Bad, I am already at your house!" With that she hung up. Minutes later Gilbert heard thumping on the stairs. From around the corner, a head crowned with loads of light brown hair, poked out. He knew why she was really here, Ludwig.

Ten years ago, on this very day, Gilbert was going to kill himself. Only Ludwig had came in during the process and had freaked out. From then on, he always had someone or he himself to watch his older brother, stop him from getting any ideas. Gilbert knew why, but he also knew that Ludwig would never have to experience all the pain, sorrow and loss that he felt today. It was enough to make anyone want to die, especially if it came every year for forever. As long a Gilbert existed, he would have to go through this same day. It was like getting shot every year, your life hanging by a thread, but then that thread lasted the rest of the day, and grew strong the next.

Liz was studying him from the stairway, looking up and down his face, looking for something suspicious. Finding nothing, the nation sat down in a older couch that was against the wall if his room.

"Gilbert, what do you want to do with me?" The boy had buried himself in his bed covers, hiding among the fluff and warmth. He didn't respond. Liz, annoyed, crossed the room and undid the latching of the wire bird cage he had on his dresser. She pulled the yellow chick out and whispered something into its ear. It darted across the room and began to burrow itself into the sheets to find his owner.

Unfortunately, the bird did not resurface, and this lead her to the conclusion that he had trapped they bird with him. Seeing no other effective method, the Hungarian took a running start and leaped onto the bed, letting herself smush the man underneath the blankets. Gilbird was the only one to come out from underneath the covers, but Gilbert was still hiding.

She had forgotten how strong he really was. More drastic measures had to be taken if she was ever going to see Gilbert today.

"Hey douchesnozzle! I got a date with Mattie, we are going to go to a hockey game!" Still movement.

"Idiot, I am going to become one with ivan!" Nothing.

"I got you date date with Alfred!" The albino still hadn't moved at all, even after all the god awful thing she had just told him. Nothing was, true, yet, but that didn't mean that could change if he didn't move his pale ass from under the covers. Final efforts now.

"I am holding Antonio and Francis captive at my house, and if you don't come the fuck out, they are going to have very big dents in there stupid heads!" Elizabeta lied. Ok well she did have the two boys at her house but she didn't intend to dent their skulls, yet.

She was going to have to fall back on the most dangerous plan yet, but it was most the most efficient. The Hungarian slipped off her shoes and crawled under the blanket. The sulking nation had his back on her but turned when she came under the blanket. He looked terrible, dark circles under his bloodshot red eyes, vains showing through his pale skin in some places, and a bloody nose.

"Mein Gott Liz! Leave me alone! I hurt all over the place and it sucks! You wouldn't know though would you? You will hopefully never understand how much pain it is, to still be alive while your nation is gone! I DIED TODAY ELIZABETA! I died inside, my home destroyed. And it hurts so damn much, but no one will understand me! They worry over me like I am going to kill myself but I AM ALREADY DEAD!" He sobbed, choking out words. His tears were bloody, and he stained the bed, but no one cared. The female nation let her own watery tears loose and she kissed him, in an effort to comfort him. It worked and he settled down, smiling weakly.

"I have a boyfriend you know, so don't do that again." He fell asleep, and Elizabeta stayed under the covers with him, contiuning crying till she too fell asleep.

Ludwig came down a couple hours later, to find his older brother and Elizabeta sleeping wrapped around each other. He just turned away, and swore he would never say a word, to anyone.

AUTHOR's note: I don't ship Prussia/Hungary, Prucan all the way, but I thought that would be cute. Better his lifetime best friend than a boyfriend he hasn't had all that long. Please like and review and follow me, if you like it and Check out my other stories: Forgotten and Letters From Awesome Me. Thanks!


End file.
